Gracias Naruto
by Maziixd
Summary: La doctora Haruno era la encargada de emergencias, intentando ayudar a todos los pacientes que entraran pero nunca se imaginó que ese testarudo paciente de pelo negro le cambiara la vida./ Regalo de cumpleaños para Shanami Haruno. Felicidades.


**.**

**T**itulo: _Gracias Naruto._

**A**utora: _Maziixd_

**P**ersonajes: _Sakura y Sasuke_

**A**dvertencia: _Posible OoC. Universo Alterno._

**D**eclaración: _Los personajes de __**Naruto**__no me pertenecen._

.

—¡Emergencia! ¡Cuidado! – gritó el paramédico, tirando de la camilla que pasaba por las anchas puertas del hospital.

La doctora más cercana se acercó al paciente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sasuke Uchiha. Treinta años. Calló por las escaleras, el portero de su edificio dijo que antes de que subiera se veía pálido y que no reconocía a nadie.

—Bien. Déjalo –se dirigió una residente —¿Qué debes hacer en estos casos?

—Comprobar que no haya tenido daño cerebral o algún hueso roto.

—Bien. Hagámosle un tac y radiografía.

—Enseguida.

El residente, casi corriendo, siguió las órdenes de la doctora a la que estaba asistiendo.

Sakura Haruno, doctora general. Casi siempre estaba metida en urgencia, le gustaba ayudar a la gente que se encontraba en peor estado, sentía que con eso podía aliviar un poco el pesado dolor que llevaba en su corazón. Sentía que la vida ya no era tan efímera.

La doctora se despejó el pelo de la cara y miró al techo como buscando una respuesta a sus problemas.

Recientemente estar en el trabajo le recordaba su fracaso como doctora, ya no podía seguir así. Todos le habían dicho que no era su culpa de que su paciente muriera pero… ¿por qué continuaba con la tristeza?

No podía olvidar la cara de su mejor amigo. ¡Diablos! Justo cuando no estaba al muy idiota se le ocurría accidentarse ¿¡Por qué diablos tuvo que estar justo en ese tiroteo!? ¡Se suponía que era su día libre!

¡Maldito rubio! Él no debía morir, él no. ¡Maldito Naruto! Ella sabía que el ser policía no saldría nada bueno.

Se mojó la cara y se apoyó contra la pared del baño, aun podía ver su cara, escuchar su estruendosa voz.

—¡Eres un estúpido Naruto! Me dejaste sola. Prometiste que nunca me dejarías.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y se quedó ahí, agarrándose la cabeza y aguantando lo que más podía el llanto.

No podía seguir fingiendo que no dolía, porque dolía más que mil cuchillas enterrándole al mismo tiempo en su corazón. Ese rubio le clavo tan hondo que ahora no podía sacárselo, era un maldito.

¿De qué servía tantos consejos por parte de él si ya no estaba? ¿Conocer a un hombre, enamorarse, vivir…?

¿Para qué? Si ya no estaba su cable a tierra, ya no estaba con quien compartir su alegría. Necesito salvar vidas, necesitaba salvarse a si misma de ese abismo de oscuridad. Necesita al rubio.

—¿Doctora? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó su residente.

Ella levantó la cabeza desorientada ¿cómo había llegado al baño? ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido ahí?

—Sí. Dime qué sucede.

—No quiero molestarte Sakura pero todos sufrimos la partida de Naruto. Sé que eran los mejores amigos pero él te necesitaba feliz.

—¿Cómo puedes llevar su muerte tan bien? Hinata.

Su voz se comenzó a quebrar. Ya no quería llorar, quería superar su muerte pero no podía.

—No puedo, me hace falta todas las noches, extraño tanto su calor. Pero sé que no le gustaría ver a su novia triste ni tampoco a su mejor amiga. Así que vamos doctora Haruno, ánimo.

—Gracias Hinata. No sé qué haría sin mi mejor residente.

—Antes de que se marchara él te tenía una sorpresa.

—¿Cuál?

—No me alcanzó a decir. Pero donde quiere que este él, sabrá dártela.

—Siempre fue testarudo ¿no?

Con una risa por respuesta de Hinata, Sakura se secó las lágrimas y se lavó la cara para comenzar ayudar a los que necesitaba.

—Dime qué tienes para mí.

Hinata le sonrió, ahí estaba su compañera de trabajo. Alegre, optimista y bella.

Ella también estaba destrozada pero tenía que ser fuerte para no decaer, para ayudar a levantar a Sakura y que buscara la ruta de su vida.

—El paciente, que entró de urgencia, ya despertó. No hay señales de contusiones cerebrales, su cerebro está en perfectas condiciones y solamente tiene el hombre dislocado.

—Bien. ¡Vamos a por él!

Sakura volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Irradiando alegría al igual que Naruto.

**(…)**

Sakura terminó de anota unas cosas en la tabla del paciente y cuando terminó la dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señor Uchiha?

—Hmp. Me duele la cabeza.

—Entiendo. Quizás es por el golpe.

Se acercó donde estaba el suero y le inyecto algo.

—Con esto en unas horas se le pasará cualquier malestar –volvió hablar la doctora, mirando cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su posición.

—¿Cuándo me voy a largar de aquí? –habló el paciente, malhumorado.

—En unas horas. Por el momento necesito colocarle su hombro en su lugar. Si se puede sentar señor Uchiha… por favor.

Sasuke no puso objeción y dejo que se acercará a él. Al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca pudo observarla detalladamente.

Piel blanca, ojos color verde intenso, bastante raros. Pestañas encrespadas y bastantes tupidas de color rosado al igual que su singular color de cabello y sin una gota de maquillaje. Una mujer bastante interesante y poco común.

Él esbozo una sonrisa. No era tan malo caer al hospital después de todo.

—Esto le dolerá un poco. ¿Listo?

Él asintió, esperando el intenso dolor pero nunca llegó.

Sakura retrocedió y lo miró sonriente.

—Listo. En unas cuantas horas más se irá. Mi residente le dará los papeles de salida, cualquier cosa, le avisa a ella o a mí.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ¿por qué no había sentido el dolor?

—Hasta luego señor Uchiha.

Tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó.

Hinata que miraba toda la situación de su lugar y en silencio. Le intrigaba la mirada del paciente a la doctora ¿qué estaría pensando?

**(…)**

Sakura ya se encontraba fuera del hospital hablando con un doctor.

—Gracias Kakashi. Estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron de forma rápida y el siguió su rumbo con su libro pervertido.

A los pocos segundos, luego de que se marchara Kakashi, llegó Sasuke.

—Hola. –saludo él.

—Hola ¿Cómo sigues?

—Bien. Necesito algo –colocó las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y sacó un móvil.

—¿Eh? –ella parpadeo varias veces sin creerle.

—Necesito tu número de móvil.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por si me duele algo o… -se acercó a su oído y le susurró —: por si necesito una visita privada.

Sakura se congeló en su lugar. Dejo de respirar.

¿Acaso…? ¿Él…? No podía ¿cierto?

—Te estaré llamando _Doctora Haruno _–le lamió el lóbulo y se marchó.

Ella aun no podía salir de su trance, miró hacia atrás, por donde se había ido el hombre pero no lo encontró con la mirada.

Miró su mano que mantenía un móvil ¿era el suyo? ¿En qué mo…?

¡Diablos, ese estúpido le había sacado el celular de su bata, cuando estaba distraída!

Reviso si había algo fuera de lo normal pero no había nada… excepto en sus contactos.

_Sasuke Uchiha__**. Paciente exclusivo**__._

Sonrió. ¿Esta era la sorpresa que tenia Naruto para ella?

Cualquiera que fuese, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias Naruto…

Y a los lejos se escuchó un _"De nada Sakura-chan"_

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

.

¡Hola! Nunca me imaginé aparecerme por estos lados ya que no soy muy fanática de esta pareja, pero aquí estamos. Como no soy muy buena para el romance quise hacer algo para una miembro de nuestro foro _**La aldea oculta entre las hojas.**_

**Shanami Haruno**, esto es para ti, felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Espero que lo pases genial con tu familia, amigos y muchos más. Que sigas cumpliendo más años y que sigas trayendo felicidad a esta comunidad de SasuSaku que tanto te gusta.

Nos leemos, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
